monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh
"Wszystko jedno, czy się ma przed sobą sto lat, rok czy tydzień, zawsze się ma przed sobą wszystko." Dzień dobry. thumb|left|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7qisJ_KuYIJeśli miałabym się jakoś rzetelnie przedstawić, to nie umiałabym tego zrobić. Wiele razy pisałam już wiadomość powitalną na profilu, ale nadal nie potrafię zawrzeć w niej tego, co bym chciała. Nie umiem zrobić tego też estetycznie, tak jak wiele innych osób. Kim jestem? Jestem Liściem. Czasem wesołym, czasem nie. Skąd ta nazwa? Sama już nawet nie wiem, przyplątała się do mnie i spodobała mi się na tyle, że pozwoliłam jej do mnie przylegnąć. Jaka jestem? Zmienna. Nie umiem przywołać do pamięci żadnego dnia, w którym nie pomyślałam, że wczoraj byłam inną osobą. Jestem też wyrozumiała. To chyba jedyna moja zaleta, do jakiej się przyznaję. Mam też niską samoocenę, jednak już tak do mnie to przyległo, że nie potrafię tego zmienić. Jak pewnie niektórzy wiedzą, jestem administratorem na tej wiki i staram się pilnować jej porządku. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, możesz się do mnie śmiało zgłosić., do czegoś muszę się przydać. W roku szkolnym nie udzielam się tutaj zbyt często, bo jestem zbyt zajęta umieraniem i udawaniem, że się uczę, ale nadal służę pomocą. "Paskudny otacza nas świat... Ale to nie powód, byśmy wszyscy paskudnieli." thumb|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Anf4vY0zfU Pewnie nikogo nie interesuje to, co teraz piszę, jednak często robię rzeczy, które nie mają znaczenia. Zajmuję się głównie pisaniem, jeśli chodzi o takie artystyczne zainteresowania. Nie robię tego często, głównie ze względu na to, jakim potwornym leniem jestem oraz to, jak ostatnio nie umiem wyciszyć moich myśli. Kocham przekazywać innym wymyślone przeze mnie historie, postacie, światy. Nie wiem, czy jest to coś, co potrafię robić, ale to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, którą szczerze lubię. Czy mój zapał kiedyś wygaśnie? Nie wiem, ale wtedy zostanę z niczym. Moje największe marzenie to wydanie kiedyś książki, lecz nie sądzę, bym była zdolna coś takiego zrobić. Ale można marzyć. Co jeszcze lubię robić? Grać w gry, moją ulubioną serią jest Dragon Age oraz Wiedźmin, również ten książkowy; innymi moimi ulubieńcami są Stardew Valley oraz seria The Sims. Jeśli ktoś by chciał, to na Steamie można mnie znaleźć pod nazwą Listek (obecnie mam kotka na avatarze). Czasami też rysuję, ale nie zaliczyłabym to do zajęć, które szczególnie lubię. Nie sądzę, że jestem w tym dobra i wiele już straciłam przez to nerwów. Jeszcze jedną z moich starych pasji to fotografia, lecz tego już prawie w ogóle nie robię, chociaż nadal to kocham. Grałam na gitarze, ale przerwałam z bardzo znanego mi powodu - nie uważałam, że jestem w tym dobra. Nadal tak sądzę, bo zdecydowanie nie jestem utalentowana muzycznie. Lubię za to słuchać muzyki, nie ograniczam się do jednego gatunku, chociaż ostatnio na mojej playliście znajduje się głównie k-pop oraz piosenki z musicali. Moją najstarszą miłością jest jednak czytanie. To coś, co ukształtowało kim jestem teraz. W jakim miejscu się znajduję. Kogo znam. Kocham książki i będę to robić, pomimo tego, że teraz nie czytam ich zbyt często. Jestem im bardzo wdzięczna za to, jak mnie ukształtowały. Może byłabym gorszą osobą, gdybym nie zaczęła czytać, może lepszą - nie wiem i raczej nie chcę wiedzieć, bo wolę nie zagłębiać się w rozmyślania "co by było gdyby". Uwielbiam również poezję, i czytać, i pisać, moją ukochaną poetką jest Wisława Szymborska, wśród moich ulubieńców znajduje się również Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński, Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński oraz Agnieszka Osiecka. Co jeszcze... wkręciłam się dosyć w DnD, co pewnie będzie widać po mojej działalności na wiki; pisząc to tutaj jestem przed maturą, która, mam nadzieję, otworzy mi drzwi do studiowania psychologii...albo anglistyki... albo historii, czegoś, co się uda. Ach! Najważniejsze - uwielbiam kotki i ptaszki, całym swoim serduszkiem. "Ludzie, którzy nie potrzebują innych ludzi, potrzebują innych ludzi, by im okazywać, że są ludźmi, którzy nie potrzebują innych ludzi." thumb|left|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfkEbtHcooIMam dosyć sporą gromadkę postaci, niektóre zostały mi nawet z początków mojej działalności. Spędziłam dużo czasu na tworzeniu moich stworków i już sama nie wiem, czy ma to jakiś sens, czy nie. Wiem jedno - sprawia mi to przyjemność i nadal zamierzam to robić. Zawsze jestem otwarta na oceny moich postaci, bo miło jest widzieć, że ktoś przeczytał moje bzdury i się nimi zainteresował. Większość postaci jest teraz w trakcie budowy, ponieważ zaczęłam je odświeżać, lecz parę z nich jest nawet znośnych do przeczytania. Pewnie ta większość zostanie drastycznie zmieniona, ale mam nadzieję, że na lepsze. Zmienił mi się gust, no i cóż, wolę teraz tworzyć postacie innego typu, a nie chcę usuwać moich starych dzieci. Jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany, tutaj jest obrazek, z którego powstała baza, na której robię (w większości) szkice strojów. Jeżeli jesteście zainteresowani rysunkiem ode mnie, moodboardem czy jeszcze czymś innym, to tutaj możecie sprawdzić, czy obecnie przyjmuję na coś zamówienia. A tutaj możecie poczytać trochę przemyśleń o moich postaciach! Brudnopis I �� Brudnopis II "Mówili, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy przyjdzie wiosna. Przyszła. I nie jest. Świeci tylko trochę więcej słońca. Ale to nic. Zrozumiałam, że to nie wiosna ma coś zmienić. To ja sama powinnam." ---- Varia Viride �� Miyu Himura �� Natasha Markov �� Meng "Susie" Xinya �� Marina Nazarova �� Diana Eclipse �� Heather Sharma �� Leila Crowne �� Lisong Jia �� Evangeline G. A. Shepard �� Serafina "Phoenix" Elaiza Pheling �� Hanako �� Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu �� Nikoto Aellte ��Kizuato "Val" Machigai ��Mariel Alon �� Bianca Czajka �� Beatrice Zuri Hofu �� Cyone L.Y. Andromeda �� Lukrecja Reszka �� Hayley E.A. Young �� Kim Ahn Liêu ��Kahina "Callie" Simons �� Megami Rejiin �� Lara Cruze �� Masami ��Azara T. C. Andromeda Lucas Cry �� Tomas Ragnar �� Gabriel M. Granissima �� Haru Yamada �� Rantan Ameteru ��Cuauhtémoc Mazātl �� Hinata Shimizu �� Dacey Kahnyeli �� Nathair "Vipera" Husk �� Park Taehyung �� Jack Rabbit �� Rišo �� Jonathan "Rudy" Ackermann �� Tenzin "Reymondo" Wattana Simsy �� Keepers of Dark �� Game Monsters �� Monsters' Drama �� Avada Kedavra! �� True Tarot �� Serie do TWoR �� Back in Time and Style �� Defenders of Light �� Gods Among Monsters �� Dance 'Til Dawn �� Serie z BLL �� Couples Look �� Rock 'n Grease �� A Musically Horrifying Inspiration �� Dungeons and Monsters Bloody Little Liars �� The War of Robots �� Summer Lovin' ---- "If you love a character, you give them pain, ruin their lives, make them suffer. Maybe even throw in a heroic death." Farewell. right||link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIDe-yTxda0|260px